Because They Do...
by Glittering Twilight
Summary: piece of fluffy stuff about Percy and Hermione's relationship and the effect it has on others


A/N Hi again! Hope everyone has been doing well and your year has been going well so far. Anyhoo, so here's another story. I was sitting in front of the computer when I was suddenly stricken with the insatiable need to write, so here I am now with this story. On that note, I really must mention that most of what I post is stuff like that, my randoms. I tend to think of a sentence, find a song that matches put it on and write with that, occasionally going back  
to check for errors and stupidity and whatnot. This one I actually rechecked...not that it helped or anything. hehe. I've come to the startling conclusion I have no writing talent, but I  
really just don't care ;) lol. *raises hand* yeah, that's me, I know it's poo but *shrug* who cares. ENOUGH of my babbling. This is just a short little fluffy piece that is surprisingly not slash, ok well I lie, while the couple is Hermione and Percy, the original version was Harry and Percy, so if you like that better, just put Harry in for Hermione. Ok, Ok I know I keep saying enough rambling and this time I mean it. Like I said, this is just a short   
little piece of fluffish stuff about relationship between Hermione and Percy. I was in an insufferably retarded good mood when I wrote this, and trust me, be glad I edited out a lot of the original sappiness, ok now to the disclaimer and then finally...the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single one of the characters contained within the pages of the Harry Potter books, though I like to believe that I do. That fortune goes to J.K. Rowling. *I'm not worthy I'm not worthy* hehe. So yeah, just stuff we all know.   
  
WAIT!!!!!!!!! I forgot...THANK YOU SOO MUCH to everyone who reviewed my last story. True there were only 6, but I tried to email you all personally and tell you that I appreciated it, so any reviewers of the last story who got an email subject: REVIEW that was me. lol. anyhoo, thank you again. :) Ok...here's the story..I swear...  
  
  
  
  
Because They Do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How Percy and Hermione ever came to be, no one knew.  
How they managed to last so long, no one could understand.   
All that anyone knew for sure was that when the two of them were together, they made you believe that love existed.   
True love.   
Pure.   
Sacred.   
Unselfish.   
Honest love.  
  
  
  
No one seemed to remember when they made it official and told the world they were in love because it seemed as if they had been all along.   
Percy had come home from the Ministry one night, during another summer vistit from Hermione and Harry,the summer before their 5th year.   
He had rushed through the house, distraught, retiring hastily to his room with a slam of the door and the only one who had followed had been Hermione.  
She had risen admist the roomful of wary glances and headed upstairs.   
From below they heard nothing from Percy's room, what should have been stopming or loud tears was silence and all was silent and still.   
Somewhere in that moment they knew that Hermione was exactly what Percy needed, not just now, but all along.   
Hermione had timidly knocked on the door with a sign unmistakeably the handiwork of Fred and George heralding the words "Perfect Percy At Work" and when met with no reply had entered anyways to find the young man standing in the middle of his room, tears slipping down his cheeks, his eyes dark and hurt and she had asked no questions, just taken him in her arms, and let him cry on her shoulder.   
She led him to his bed and lay down with him, holding him, stroking his fiery hair until he was holding her close, her body flush against his in a perfect fit neither were slow to recognize,   
and they held each other, whispering softly all their pain and happiness, all that was in their hearts.   
  
  
Everyone watched the next morning as Hermione forewent her normal seat next to Ginny, sitting next to Percy instead.  
Between them no words were exchanged, only glances and small smiles but it seemed to everyone present, more was said than ever before.   
An entire lifetime of converstaions there in that one breakfast. Somehow, the two of them sitting there together was right, like the missing piece of a puzzle.   
  
  
  
When Hermione returned to school, the owls followed. Everyday, all year, brandishing with them arrays of letters that elicited a caphcony of responses from her.  
Letters that ellipsed her into a fit of giggles.  
Turned her entire face a brilliant shade of red.  
Caused tears to rise , gentle brown eyes glistening with emotion, a gentle smile playing aacross her lips.   
Either way, the arrival of the letters left an empty spot at the Gryffindor table as Hermione rushed away to respond to Percy's letter.   
As much as he affected her, she affected him twice as much.   
In a boringly official looking office at the Ministry of Magic a young redhaired capable man, normally cautious with emotion and frivolity daily lost himself in the letters from his young love.   
  
  
  
It came as no surprise, the Christmas after Hermione's graduation, at the conclusion of a long night of nervous glances, they announced hand in hand, their engagement.   
All stood amazed at their love, which was tender. Their arguements, that remained sparse.   
All watched as they grew together, their relationship and their love growing with them.   
All eyes on them as they welcomed a daughter into their home, celebrated their 10th anniversary, and sent their daughter to Hogwarts.   
They left everyone standing by for a lifetime of more memories, living a life nothing short of perfect.   
A life that kept everyone believing true love did exist.  
Simply because they did.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N (*groan*, yes again) Well that was it. All reviews are welcome, good or bad. Constructive criticism or "hey you suck" criticism. Either way, I accept them all. Before I forget, apologies for grammer, punctuation, capitalization, and his/her mistakes. Oh yeah, one more thing, something I didn't think of until later. Why was Percy upset? It can be for whatever reason you wish. I've come to 3 of my own. a)the "war" is beginning and its taken it toll on Percy b)long hard day at the Ministry (obvious) c) perhaps he's just coming out of his relationship with Penelope? those are all kinda retarded, but yeah...  
Luv Ya All  
~Glittering Twilight   
=0) 


End file.
